ishikawajetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanazawa
Location Kanazawa (金沢市, Kanazawa-shi) is the capital city of Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. It lies just below the base of the Noto Penninsula (能登半島, Noto-hantō), bordered by the Sea of Japan to the west and the Japanese Alps to the east.Two main rivers flow through Kanazawa, the Sai-gawa and the Asano-gawa. The Sai-gawa is considered to be the masculine river and the Asano-gawa its feminine counterpart. History Kanazawa means "golden marsh", which is particularly appropriate given the often wet weather and abundance of gold leaf. The name is said to come from the legend of Imohori Togoro (lit. "Togoro Potato-digger"), a peasant who was digging for potatoes when flakes of gold washed up. Kanazawa is a castle town, and while many castle towns in Japan had the castle placed to one side of the city, Kanazawa spread out concentrically from the castle site. Though much of the castle burned to the ground in 1888, there are a few buildings remaining, notably the Ishikawa Gate and the Sanjikken Longhouse. The castle site dates back to the fifteenth century, when it was the centre of power for the Ikkō-ikki (an autonomous Buddhist government that overthrew the Togashi clan and established "The Peasants' Kingdom" in Kaga). After nearly one hundred years in power, the Ikkō-ikki were overthrown, in part, by Lord Maeda Toshiie in 1583 who was granted rule of the fief of Kaga in addition to the Noto pennisula, which he already possessed, thus uniting modern day Ishikawa. Despite its small size, Kaga (as the whole region was known then) was a highly productive province which would eventually develop into the wealthiest in Edo period Japan, with an annual income of 1 million koku (百万石); thus, it was nicknamed Kaga Hyaku-man-goku (加賀百万石). Today Although Kanazawa used to be in direct competition for the largest city in Japan, it has remained relatively static for many years now. Since the city was protected from any attacks during World War II--and even earlier wars when much of the historical sites in Japan were destroyed--it maintains its heritage. Establishing itself as a "World City", Kanazawa prides itself in embracing new ideas and carrying-out policy based on the values that a World City must hold. These values include: *It must be safe. *It must be a comfortable place to live. *It must be open to the outside world. *It must be intellectually stimulating. *It must be lively. *It must be beautiful. *It must be unique. Getting Around Planes Kanazawa's closest airport is Komatsu Airport (IATA code KMQ). Airlines offering flights include JAL, ANA, JTA, FDA (Fuji Dream Airlines), Air Do, IBEX, CEA (China Eastern Airlines), Korean Air, and EVA AIR. Destinations out of Komatsu include Sapporo, Tokyo (Narita and Haneda), Sendai, Shizuoka, Fukuoka, and Naha. International flights include Seoul, Shanghai, and Taipei. Operating hours are 7:30 - 21:30. Departing Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'Komatsu to Haneda' *'Komatsu to Narita' *'Komatsu to Sapporo' *'Komatsu to Sendai' *'Komatsu to Shizuoka' *'Komatsu to Fukuoka' *'Komatsu to Naha' *'Komatsu to Seoul' *'Komatsu to Shanghai' *'Komatsu to Taipei' Arriving Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'Haneda to Komatsu' *'Narita to Komatsu' *'Sapporo to Komatsu' *'Sendai to Komatsu' *'Shizuoka to Komatsu' *'Fukuoka to Komatsu' *'Naha to Komatsu' *'Seoul to Komatsu' *'Shanghai to Komatsu' *'Taipei to Komatsu' Trains For train times and fares anywhere in Japan, check out http://www.hyperdia.com/en/. Hokuriku Railway (北陸鉄道) Hokutetsu Asanogawa Line (浅野川線) This is a 17-minute train ride that goes from Kanazawa Station to Uchinada Station. A train leaves Kanazawa Station once every 30 minutes. Hokutetsu Ishikawa Line (北鉄石川線) This is a 49-minute train ride that goes from Nomachi Station to Tsurugi Station. . Buses Kinds of Buses Highway bus (高速バス) * Web: http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/highway/index.html * To Tokyo ** 8 1/2 hours ** 7,840 yen; 14,110 yen Round-trip * To Nagoya ** 4 hours ** 4,060 yen; 6,000 yen Round-trip * To Osaka ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,300 yen; 7,000 yen Round-trip * To Niigata ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,580 yen; 8,240 yen Round-trip Komatsu Airport Bus (小松空港バス) * Web: http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/airport/e-index.html * About 1:05 long * 1,100 yen (one-way) Kanazawa Flat Bus (金沢ふらっとバス) * Web: http://www4.city.kanazawa.lg.jp/11310/taisaku/fratbus/all-route.html * Konohana「此花」 Kikugawa「菊川」 Zaimoku「材木」 Nagamachi「長町」 * Cost: ￥100 * The Nagamachi bus does not accept Ica, but the others do. City Bus (金沢市バス、北鉄バス) * Web: http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/ * Dozens of buses exist throughout the city. * Although some buses share the same number, their stops may differ depending on the time of day, etc. Schedules * Column labels are bus numbers, which are determined by their destination * Row labels indicate time of day (military time) * Three schedules exist for any given bus ** Regular weekdays (平日), WHITE Row indicator ** Saturdays (土曜) BLUE Row indicator ** Holidays/Sundays (日祝) YELLOW Row indicator * Symbols (Some not displayed) ** 特：特急 Limited Express ** 急：急行 Express ** 快：快速 Express (sort-of) ** ○：土曜運行第２・４学期休み運休 Service is suspended on the 2nd and 4th Saturday of a school holiday ** ★：学期休み期間運休 Service is suspended during a school holiday ** ☆：学期休み期間運行 Service during a school holiday ** ▼：冬期間運休 Service is suspended during winter ** ▽：冬期のみ運行 Service during winter ** (wheelchair)：車椅子乗車可能バス Handicap accessible ** 小 or コ：小松線 Komatsu Airport line ** 注：月水金のみ運行 Only runs on Monday, Wednesday, Friday ** Ｆ：金のみ運行学期末運休 Service suspended on Fridays after a semester Website * URL: http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/pc/index.html *Tutorial # バス時刻表 (Third Graphic, trans. “Bus Schedule”) ## Two buttons: Regular buses and handicap accessible buses ## Choose the bus stop from where you are located ### Push the button (乗車バス停選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are LEAVING (for example, Kanazawa station would be “か”). ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter. WARNING: all entries are written in kanji. ### Select your bus stop, and it will automatically appear on the first entry field above. ## Now, push the second radio button on the top (降車バス停を選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. This time, however, there will be fewer letters to choose. This is because the destined stops for a particular bus are limited. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are DESTINED. ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter (all in kanji). ### Select your destined bus stop and it will appear above on the second entry field. ## Click the first button (検索: Search) and NOT the second button (リセット: Reset). ## The next page has three dropdown menus. ### The specific bus stop you are leaving (if there are multiple) ### The desired bus number you wish to take ### Which of the three schedules to display (weekday, Sun., Sat.) ## Click the radio button (検索) and your schedule will be displayed! Ica * Web: http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/ica/index.html * Offers a 10% premium * 500 yen initial set-up fee, but pays for itself after 5,000 yen worth of riding * Prepaid only * Where to buy Cars Taxis Travel Agents Things to see/Places to go Major Sights *Higashi Chaya District Home to most of Kanazawa's geisha population, the Higashi Chaya district has been designated one of Japan's Cultural Assets. The beautiful main street that runs through the rows of traditional machi-ya and tea houses also holds the honor of being one of Japan's most photographed places. Walk down the road during the day and you will hear the sounds of shamisen and traditional singing. There are a few geisha hosues that are open as a museum to the public during the day, as well as elegant cafes and gift stores. Many events are held there during the year, including Lantern Floating during Hyakumangoku Festival, summer light-ups and outdoor song and dance performances. *Kanazawa Castle Construction of Kanazawa Castle began in 1583 under the command of Maeda Toshiie, Lord of Kanazawa. It was destroyed and rebuilt 6 times during its history, with the last major disaster being a fire in 1881. What remained of the castle (including the impressive Ishikawa Mon) became part of Kanazawa Castle Park. Several outbuildings and a major section of the castle itself were reconstructed using period building techniques in early 2000. In 2009 another reconstruction project began building a new section of the castle using the same traditional techniques. The grounds of the castle have been used for many things over the past century, including a base for the 9th Division of the Imperial Army and a campus for Kanazawa University. *Kenrokuen Garden Kenrokuen is popularly known as “one of the 3 most beautiful gardens in Japan.” It is located in the middle of Kanazawa City, directly across the street from Kanazawa Castle and originally part of the castle grounds. Kenrokuen can literally be translated to ‘The Garden of 6 Features.” In the Chinese garden architecture world, 6 features were considered to make beautiful gardens – specifically a sense of age (antiquity), generous use of water, a sense of seclusion from the outside world, spaciousness, wide views, and a sense of being shaped by man. It was considered very difficult indeed to combine these 6 elements to create the perfect garden, and Kenrokuen is one of the few that do so. There’s something to see in every season at Kenrokuen. In spring, the famous plum grove bursts into flower with snow still on the ground, to be followed by cascades of cherry blossoms and irises. The summer is marked by hydrangeas, abundant greenery and cooling water, fall by amazing shows of maple leaves, and winter by ‘yuki tsuri,’ ‘snow strings,’ that are used to prevent heavy wet snow from damaging the trees. If you're interested in finding out more about Kenrokuen, check out The Digital Archive of Ishikawa - Kenrokuen http://shofu.pref.ishikawa.jp/shofu/meienki/e/index.html. Opening Hours:' Mar. 1 - Oct. 15 7:00 - 18:00; Oct. 16 - the last day of Feb. 8:00 - 16:30 ''Admission: Adult／300 JPYen Child／100 JPYen'''' For holders of Ishikawa Gaijin card/free on Saturdays *Shigure-tei tea service: Green tea: 300 JPYen, Matcha green tea: 700 JPYen Inquiries and information: The Management Center for Kanazawa Castle & Kenrokuen Garden 1-1 Marunouchi, Kanazawa 920-0937 Tel: 076-234-3800 http://www.pref.ishikawa.jp/siro-niwa/english/top.html *Nagamachi Bukeyashiki Nagamachi Bukeyashiki, otherwise known as ‘The Samurai District,’ is located downtown in the Kohrimbo area behind the 109 department store. It is a scenic area of homes and streets that look as they did when it was still inhabited by the warrior class and minor lords of Kanazawa. The area is distinctive for its traditional walls plastered with a special mixture containing rice straw. It’s especially pretty in the winter when the walls are covered with woven straw shields to protect them from the snow and rain. Several houses are open to the public and have beautiful gardens, especially the Nomura Family House, where you can also have matcha and sweets in the tea room. The Samurai District also has the Nagamachi Yuzen-kan where you can experience kaga-yuzen dyeing and an old apothecary’s building where you can get the feeling of how business was done more than a hundred years ago. Nomura House Admission:' 8:30-17:30 (Apr.-Sept.) 8:30-16:30 (Oct.-Mar.) Closed Dec. 26-31 Adults/JPY500 *Omicho Market Located a 15-minute walk away from Kanazawa Station, Omicho Market is the heart of culinary Kanazawa. Featuring over 200 stalls and a specialty grocery store as well as many restaurants utilizing the fresh foods available at the market, Omicho has been around since the Edo era. A great place to wander around and spend the afternoon. It was remodeled in 2009 but still keeps its old-time feel. Make sure to sample the sashimi and gingyo yaki – a miniature form of taiyaki! ''Hours: 9:00 - 18:00, individual shops vary. Closed Sundays, pulic holidays and New Year's.'' Museums *'21st Century Museum '076 220 2800 | 1-2-1 Hirosaka | permanent collection admission adult/uni student & senior/high school student & child ¥350/¥280/free | 10:00-18:00 Tue-Thu & Sun, 10:00-20:00 Fri & Sat | http://www.kanazawa21.jp/en/ The 21st Century Museum, located between Kanazawa City Hall and Kenrokuen, was designed by Japanese architects Kazuyo Sejima and Ryue Nishizawa of the architect office SANAA in 2004. Sanaa is recently was awarded the 2010 Pritzker Archiecture Prizefor their work on the acclaimed New Museum in New York, the Toledo Museum of Art, the O-Museum in Nagano, and the 21st Century Museum. Even if you don't enter the permanent or temporary exhibitions, the building itself is worth a look, and there are usually some free exhibits inside. Check the website for upcoming exhibitions as well as music and dance performances. And don't forget to check out the lunch specials at Fusion21, the museum restaurant. (076 231 0201 | 10:00-20:00 | http://www.e-maplehouse.com/fusion21.html) *'Honda Museum '076 261 0500 | 3-1 Dewa-machi | admission ¥500 | 09:00-17:00 daily Mar-Dec, Fri-Wed Nov-Feb ''Lonely Planet Review: The Honda family were chief retainers to the Maeda clan, and the Honda Museum exhibits the family collection of armour, household utensils and works of art. The bullet-proof coat and the family vase are particularly interesting, and there's a detailed catalogue in English. *'Ishikawa Confectionery Culture Center''' (菓子文化会館 Kashi-bunka-kaikan) | 076 221 8366 | 尾張町2-12-1 | admission ¥300 | | http://kashikaikan.or.jp/index.html ''Wikitravel Review: Devoted to the fine art of making Japanese confectionery for all those teahouses, the first floor houses a cluster of high-end shops, while the second floor has a museum. Though the main exhibit on the history of candy is somewhat less than riveting and most of the signs are in Japanse, it's worth the entrance fee just to see the exhibition of jaw-droppingly realistic flower bouquets, sets of samurai armour, and more, all built entirely from candy. *'Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum 076 231 7580 | 2-1 Dewa-machi | admission adult/university student/child ¥350/¥280/free | 09:30-17:00 | Lonely Planet Review: The Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum specialises in antique exhibitions of traditional arts, with special emphasis on colourful Kutani-yaki porcelain, Japanese painting, and Kaga yūzen (silk-dyed) fabrics and costumes. Admission costs more for special exhibitions. *'Ishikawa Prefectural Museum'' 076 262 3417 | 出羽町3-1 | admission ¥250 | 09:00 - 17:00 | http://www.pref.ishikawa.jp/muse/rekihaku/'' *'''Ishikawa Prefectural Museum for Traditional Products and Crafts'' 076 262 2020 | 1-1 Kenroku-machi | admission adult/senior/child ¥250/¥200/¥100 | 09:00-17:00, closed 3rd Thu Apr-Nov, closed Thu Dec-Mar | http://www.ishikawa-densankan.jp/'' Lonely Planet Review: Behind Seison-kaku, the Ishikawa Prefectural Museum for Traditional Products & Crafts is not flashy but offers fine displays of over 20 regional crafts. Be sure to pick up the free English-language headphone guide. If you come across a must-buy, the museum has an English-language map to shops on nearby Hirosaka street. *'Kanazawa Museum of Modern Literature' 076 262 5464 | | admission ¥400 | 09:30-17:00 | http://kinbun.com/ Wikitravel Review: Housed in the Meiji-era brick building of the former Fourth Upper School (preparatory schools for the Imperial Universities), the fore-runner of Kanazawa University, it houses displays relating to famous local (generally) authors from the Meiji to pre-war period. *'Nakamura Memorial Museum' 076 221 0751 | 3-2-29 Honda-machi | admission adult/senior/child ¥300/¥200/free | 09:30-17:00 ''Lonely Planet Review: Rotating exhibitions from the 600-piece collection of the Nakamura Memorial Museum usually include chanoyu(tea ceremony) utensils, calligraphy and traditional crafts from the collection of a wealthy sake brewer, Nakamura Eishun. Reached via a narrow flight of steps below the Ishikawa Prefectural Art Museum. *'Ōhi Pottery Museum'' 076 221 2397 | Hashiba-cho | admission ¥700 | 09:00-17:00 Tue-Sun ''Lonely Planet Review: The Ōhi Pottery Museum was established by the Chōzaemon family, now in its 10th generation. The first Chōzaemon developed this style in nearby Ōhi village, using a special slow-fired amber glaze, specifically for use in chanoyu. An aesthetic central to tea ceremony is wabi-sabi: introspective, humble, and understated, yet profound and prepared with great thought. Ōhi pottery seems its ceramic equivalent, with deliberately simple, almost primitive designs, rough surfaces, irregular shapes and monochromatic glazes, typically in black or amber. Little surpise, then, that Ōhi ware has long been favoured by tea practicioners; the same family, with the professional name Chōzaemon, has been keeper of the Ōhi tradition since the early Edo period. Shrines and Temples Along the southern bank of the Sai River lies Kanazawa's main temple district of '''Teramachi (寺町). One of the more impressive in Japan, both sides of the road are lined with imposing walls and looming black-tiled roofs. Its eastern counterpart is the Higashiyama Temple District. In contrast to Teramachi's straight road, the eastern temples are dotted around the hillside in a maze of narrow streets. The Kodatsuno Ridge also has a small temple area, dominated by Tentoku-in. *'Daijōji Temple' An old and active Zen Buddhist Temple set away from traffic on a hillside, the temple in its current location dates from 1697. Old trees shade dense moss. There is a large bell hanging under the gate along the path which visitors may ring. Strikingly loud at first, the sound fades to accentuate the tranquillity. There are free early-early-morning pray-with-the-Zen-monks sessions for those so inclined, be prepared to join in with sweeping and cleaning afterwards. The whole place is extremely "wabi-sabi", spiritually mellow. *'Ninja Temple (妙立寺 Myōryū-ji)' admission ¥800 | reservations required* | http://www.myouryuji.or.jp/'' The tour guides insist there is no connection between the 'Ninja Temple' and actual ninja assassins. But with 23 rooms and 29 staircases, an impressive array of trapdoors and hidden rooms, and a sepukku (ritual suicide) chamber, it is easy to see why people would make that assumption. Call ahead to book a tour. The tour is conducted in Japanese, but they give travellers a folder with English translations. Local lore has it that there was an underground tunnel from the castle to the temple, to allow the Maeda lords an escape route in case of attack. However, no documentary proof of this has been found, and, like the ninjas, it merely adds to the myths of the place. The hour-long tour was well worth the price.'' * from WikiTravel - "they'll squeeze you in if there's space"'' *'Oyama Jinja (尾山神社)' Built in the early Meiji period to honour the founding father of the Kaga Domain, Maeda Toshiie. It is notable for a unique gate with stained-glass windows that is a fusion of Japanese and Western architecture. The back gate to the shrine is also one of the few remaining parts of the original castle: a gate from the palace compound that escaped destruction when it was moved to the shrine. "Oyama" was the original name for the hill on which Kanazawa Castle was built. *'Shinmeiguu Shrine (神明宮)' A few metres up from the Saigawa ōhashi bridge on the right hand side of the road, this shrine is famous for the 900 year old plus Zelkova tree (keyaki) in its grounds. The shrine used to be on the banks of the Sai River, before land was reclaimed, and the tree was used as an anchor point for boats. Iron bars driven into the trunk so that boat hooks could be attached are still visible half-way up the tree. Sadly the rest of the grounds are used for parking, and you will be kept at a safe distance from the tree by 3 fences: one bamboo, one steel, and, of course, one made of concrete! *'Tentoku-in (天徳院)' The largest temple in Kanazawa during the Edo period, it stood at the eastern end of the city. It was built to house the spirit of Tama-hime (珠姫: the Princess Tama), the wife of Maeda Toshitsune (the third Maeda lord). She was born in 1599 as the granddaughter of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate, and the daughter of the second Shogun, Hidetada. It was a political marriage: the Tokugawa were worried about a possible attack from the powerful Maeda, historically supporters of the Toyotomi clan. Toshitsune sent his mother to Edo as a hostage, and in return received the Shogun's daughter in marriage. She was three years old at the time (though the actual marriage was carried out when she was 14), and her arrival in Kanazawa is commemorated each year in the Kaga Hyakumangoku Parade. She died at age 24. Other *'Gyokusen-en' 076 221 0181 | 1-1 Marunouchi | admission adult/child ¥500/¥350 | 9:00-16:00 Mar-mid-Nov ''Lonely Planet Review: For more intimacy and fewer crowds than Kenroku-en, Gyokusen-en, an Edo-period garden rises up a steep slope. Enjoy a cup of tea here, while contemplating the tranquil setting. *'Higashi-yu''076 252 5410 | 1-13-2 Higashiyama | admission ¥370 | 14:00-00:30 Mon & Wed-Sat, 13:00-00:30 Sun An onsen in the Higashi-chaya district. *'Kaikarō 076 253 0591 | 1-14-8 Higashiyama | admission ¥700 | 09:00-17:00 ''Lonely Planet Review: Kaikarō is an early-19th-century geisha house refinished with contemporary fittings and art including a red lacquered staircase. *'Kutani Kosen Gama Kiln''' 076 241 0902 | 5-3-3 Nomachi | | 09:00-16:30 ''Lonely Planet Review: The Kutani Kosen Gama Kiln is a must for pottery lovers. Short tours give visitors a glimpse of the process and history of this fine craft. You can decorate porcelain yourself. Kutani Porcelain - known for elegant shapes and bold hues of red, blue, yellow, purple, and green, this underglaze ware could hardly be more different from Ōhi pottery. It is said to date back to the early Edo period, and shares design characteristics with Chinese porcelain and Japanese Imari ware. Typical motifs include birds, flowers, trees and landscapes. *'Nagamachi Yūzen-kan''' 076 264 2811 | | admission ¥350 | 9:00-12:00 & 13:00-16:30 Fri-Wed ''Lonely Planet Review: In a non-traditional building at the edge of the district, the Nagamachi Yūzen-kan allows you to watch the process of Kaga yūzen kimono-dyeing. Enquire about trying the silk-dyeing process yourself. *'Nomura Samurai House''' 076 221 3553 | 1-3-32 Nagamachi | admission adult/student/child ¥500/¥400/¥250 | 08:30-17:30 Apr-Sep, to 16:30 Oct-Mar ''A good example of a typical samurai house, the Nomura House is worth visiting just to see the garden. *'Sakuda Gold-Leaf Company''' 076 251 6777 | 1-3-27 Higashiyama | | 09:00-18:00 ''Lonely Planet Review: The Sakuda Gold Leaf Company is a good place to observe the kinpaku (gold leaf) process and pick up gilded souvenirs (including pottery, lacquerware and, er, golf balls). The tea served here contains flecks of gold leaf, meant to be good for rheumatism. Even the walls of the loos are lined with gold and platinum. Gold leaf - It starts with a lump of pure gold the size of a ¥10 coin, which is rolled to the size of a tatami mat, as little as 0.0001mm thick. The gold leaf is cut into squares of 10.9cm - the size used for mounting on walls, murals or paintings - or then cut again for gilding on lacquerware or pottery. Tiny particles find their way into tea, sweets and hand lotion. Kanazawa makes over 98% of Japan's gold leaf. *'Seison-Kaku Villa''' 076 221 0580 | 2-1 Dewa-machi | admission adult/student/elementary school student ¥600/¥300/¥250 | 08:30-16:30 Thu-Tue ''Lonely Planet Review: Back in Kenroku-en is this stylish retirement villa, Seison-Kaku Villa, built by a Maeda lord for his mother in 1863. It's worth a visit for the elegant chambers and furnishings. A detailed English-language pamphlet is provided. *'Shima''' 076 252 5675 | 1-13-21 Higashiyama | admission adult/child ¥400/¥300 | 09:00-18:00 ''Lonely Planet Review: One famous, traditional former geisha house is Shima; note the case of elaborate combs and shamisen picks; it dates from 1820. *'Shinise Kinekan (Old Merchant House)' ''076 220 2524 | 2-2-45 Nagamachi | admission adult/child ¥100/free | 09:30-17:00 ''Towards the Sai-gawa, Shinise Kinenkan was Kanazawa's leading Chinese medicine shop in Minami-machi during the 18th century. The shop was established in 1759 and provided medicine for the feudal leaders. The merchant's family was given high status by the elders of the town. The shop was instrumental in maintaining the elegance of the tea ceremony, flower arrangement, and haiku during the time period in which it was open. The shop currently offers a peek at a former pharmacy and, upstairs, a moderate assortment of local traditional products. If the flowering tree made entirely of candy gives you a sweet tooth, slake it at Murakami, a handsome wagashi (Japanese candy) shop next to the Nomura samurai house. Festivals *'''January **'First Sunday of the year, on or after 5th', Beginning of the Year Ceremony (出初め式): Many firemen from all around Ishikawa gather at Kanazawa Castle to demonstrate their ladder acrobatics and water hoses. *''February'' **'8th', Kobashi Sugawara Shrine's Kaga Manzai (加賀万歳): A traditional comic dance. **'Mid-month': Light-up at Kenrokuen and Kanazawa Castle. *''March'' **'3rd', Doll Festival: A display at the Seisonkaku Villa near Kenrokuen will celebrate this national holiday all month. *''April'' **'Beginning of month', Cherry Blossom Viewing and Light-up: Kenrokuen and Chuo Park will host some tents with several food vendors to accomodate for your cherry blossom viewing experience. Nighttime will host the second light-up of the year. **'Mid-month', Asanogawa Enyukai (Garden Party): Traditional dances and other performances held on a floating stage at the banks of Asanogawa River. **'End of month', Castle events: There will be the special opening of the Ishikawa-mon gate and several dances at the park in the castle area. *''May'' **'1st - 3rd', Spring Festival at Ishiura Shrine. **'3rd - 5th', Kutani Teacup Festival in Terai. **'15th', Shinji Noh: A special outdoor performance of traditional Noh theatre at Ono Minato Shrine. **'17th', Kaga Yuzen Festival: Silk dying at Ryukakuji Temple. *''June'' **'First Saturday of June', Hyakumangoku Festival: This is the largest festival in Kanazawa. Most of the downtown area will be shut down to allow for massive parades and other events. There will be special events occuring all around the city. The first night is a giant paper lantern floating ceremony by all the elementary students in Kanazawa (only older students) at the Asano River. The second day hosts the 4 hour long parade, complete with samurai warriors, taiko drummers, and company advertisements. The rest of the festival is dedicated to yosakoi dancing, traditional dance, and other performance art. Kanazawa Castle will host a Noh performance on the Sunday night of the festival. **'End of month': The third Kenrokuen and Kanazawa Castle Light-up of the year. *''July'' **'Mid-month': Bon Festival. **'Last Saturday of month': Fireworks display on the Sai River (犀川). *''August'' **'1st: Minato Festival at Kanaiwa.' **'First Saturday of month': Fireworks display on the Sai River (犀川). **'14th - 15th': Yosakoi Soran Hyakuman Goku Tournament, they close off ther Hyakumangoku road from Katamachi all the way to Omicho Market for a two-day yosakoi dance competition. *''September'' **'Mid-month', Meigetsu (明月): Full moon viewing at Kanazawa Castle and Kenrokuen. *''October'' **'Beginning of month', Kanazawa International Exchange Festival: Held at City Hall. Usually includes several booths set up to encourage people of all ages to interact with the festival participants. **'15th - 17th': Fourth Kanazawa Castle and Kenrokuen Light-up of the year. *''November'' **'Beginning of month', Kanazawa Castle Festival: Many different events occur within the castle walls, usually includes a lot of dancing on stage. Traditional performances and music will also be demonstrated. The Ishikawa-mon gate will also be opened for the second time in a year. **'3rd', Ishikawa International Festival:(food stalls, stage shows, games, booths showcasing different countries, cultural workshops, AJET charity booth, etc. Venue: Rifare *''December'' Outdoor Activities Eating and Drinking Izakayas There are several dozen izakayas in the Katamachi area, let alone the entirety of Kanazawa. My best advice would be to walk toward some buildings and you are guaranteed to find a handfull. However, here is a list of the most popular. Doma-Doma (土間土間) One of the better-quality izakayas in Kanazawa, without be too wildly over-priced. They serve your basic menu of sashimi, grilled food, and fried food, but also offer their own unique brand of cooking. They have a tsukune (minced chicken meat) cooked inside of a bamboo that is fairly popular. They also serve some great alcoholic (and non-alcoholic) milkshakes. Price *About 3,000 yen per person. Location: *金沢市片町１-6-13アパ片町第3ビル4 *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 4th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-224-3350 Hours *Everyday, 17:00 - 5:00 *Open holidays Irohanihoheto (いろはにほへと) This is a fairly decent izakaya that serves a normal, basic menu. There most alluring dish is the long pizza; it is about one meter long and has two different flavors (usually a sausage marinara and a curry-flavored chicken) for only 600 yen. This izakaya also has an all-you-can-drink plan starting at 1,800 yen for 2 hours. This izakaya feels a little more cramped compared to others. Price *About 2,800 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町１-6-13　APA片町第3ビル6F *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 6th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-235-2262 Hours *Fri, Sat, Days before holidays, 17:00 - 02:00 *Mon - Thur, 17:00 - 24:00 *Sun, 17:00 - 23:00 *Open holidays Uchikuru 268 (うちくる268) This is one of those rare izakayas that does not offer an all-you-can-drink plan. They do have an all-you-can-eat plan, but it is a set dinner menu, and you must have a certain number of people. However, they are also one of the few izakayas where you can walk away with money in your pocket. Just as the name suggests, everything is 268 yen (seating charge, beers, food, EVERTHING). Not only is the food really cheap, but it is not terrible, either. Some of the tables feature a small television, so you do not have to miss a show if you decide to go out. Also, their hours are insane. Price *About 2,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町1-6-13 アパ片町第3ビル 5F *This is one of the big izakayas on The Scramble. 5th floor above Popura (conbini on The Scramble). Phone *076-222-1388 Hours *Everyday, 18:00 - 05:00 *Open holidays Tsuki no utage (月の宴) This izakaya is affiliated with the Uchikuru 268 izakaya. As you would expect, this izakaya is also very cheap (each item is 315 yen). They serve all the usual fare, but boast some great-tasting pizza and a diverse menu that changes every season. The atmosphere is rather interesting as well. The floor is elevated above a zen-like rock garden, with glass lining the walkway so you can see the rocks. Also, each table has its own partition. Price *About 2,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町１-7-23　金劇パシオン2Ｆ *If you continue to walk from the Popura store on The Scramble toward the blue bridge, there will be a staircase to your left after the Sunkus. Walk up those stairs and--believe it or not--there will be a door to your left that is about half the size of a normal door. Walk through that door to enter. Phone *076-233-1088 Hours *Weekday, 18:00 - 05:00 *Fri - Sun, Holidays, days before holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 Zawatami (坐・和民) no longer in business This is one of the biggest izakaya chains in Japan. This is about as basic of an izakaya as you can get. They do offer new menu items every once in a while, and the atmosphere is stylish and welcoming. Price *About 3,000 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町２－１－３　片町センタービル３Ｆ *Located halfway between Korinbo 109 and the Sunkus across from McDonald's. On the right side if you walk toward the center of Katamachi (The Scramble). 3rd floor of the building. There will usually be a sign on the sidewalk pointing toward the stairs. Phone *076-210-4005 Hours *Sun - Thur, 17:00 - 03:00 *Fri, Sat, Holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 Hana no Mai (はなの舞) Although a bit pricier, you get what you pay. The food here is of high quality, including sashimi, nabe, pizza, Korean dishes, and the best chicken wings of any izakaya chain. The atmosphere is also fairly interesting, blocking off tables as blocks of six. The staff are also very friendly. They do not offer all-you-can-drink. Price *About 3,500 yen per person. Location *金沢市片町２－２１－３５エルビルイースト1Ｆ *Walk from The Scramble down the street toward Apre and the other Popura. It will be the on left side of the street, next to the Pachinko parlour. Phone *076-210-6312 Hours *Mon - Thur, 17:00 - 03:00 *Fri, Sat, before Holidays, 17:00 - 05:00 *Sun and Holidays, 17:00 - 01:00 Nandeya (なんで屋) no longer in business This izakaya offers sashimi, sushi, yaki-tori, rice dishes, fried food (french fries, fried chicken, tenpura, etc.), oysters, horse meat (must-try), quesadillas, and dozens of other dishes. However, keep in mind that the menu rotates at least once every month, if not more frequently. Often they will change their menu entirely to accommodate what is in season. This izakaya is unique to others for several reasons. One, it is not yet a major corporation, so still has a personal touch. The staff here are top-notch. The food changes with the seasons, and the cooks seem to know a lot about different techniques involved with each unique ingredient. The price is very reasonable, and often times cheap. This is one of the few smaller izakayas that accept major credit cards. The mood is incredibly relaxed, as most of the tables are visible from any one area of the restaurant (no private booths, except for the party room). Drinking is highly encouraged here. They offer all-you-can-drink plans starting at 1200 yen/90 minutes. They also have a HUGE selection of locally-made sake/shochu. Price *Expect to pay about 2,000 - 2,500 yen per person, if you get all-you-can-drink at 1,200 yen. *If not, expect to pay around 1,000 - 1,200 yen. Location *金沢市木倉町2-4 西野ビル1F *This restaurant is in the Katamachi area. If you are near McDonald's, cross the small scramble and continue down the road in between Labbro and the massage parlour. Make a slight right as you continue to go straight. It will be on your left after 40 meters. Phone *076-222-7688 Hours *Everyday, 17:00 - 03:00 *Closed on holidays Bars Restaurants Other Shopping Clothes Korinbo 109 Korinbo 109 Official Site Korinbo 109 is a fairly popular shopping mall within Kanazawa and Japan. There are only five 109 malls in Japan, with the most famous one located in Shibuya, Tokyo. There are six total floors in the Kanazawa 109, all mostly catering to women. In fact, every floor specializes in Lady's Fashion except for the 4th floor. The basement floor is connected underground to Daiwa and Atrio. The ground floor also has a Natural Hills Daiso, a high quality 100 yen store. Location 香林坊2-1-1: 109 is located directly downtown. It is the large building with the logo for "109" placed all around. There is a Starbucks on its first floor, visible from outside on the main street side. Walking from the Korinbo bus stop is about one minute. Daiwa/Atrio Daiwa Department Store's Official Site Daiwa is the fancy department store of Kanazawa. You will know when you are getting something nice when it is delivered in a Daiwa bag. Keep this in mind for when you need to buy a gift to impress. The ground floor holds all of the high-end retailers, including Louis Vuitton, Gucci, and Coach. It also has a large selection of high-end make-up and accessories. Daiwa is connected the Atrio, which also has high-end retailers and boutiques. Most of the eight floors cater to women, but the 4th floor is strictly men's fashion. The basement floor has a large market full of ready-to-eat meals as well as raw foods. Location 香林坊1丁目1番1号: This is the big department store housing the large bus stop in Korinbo. It is hard to miss. Labbro There are 7 floors to this small department store. It is owned by the Daiwa company, yet does not manage to house as many shops as the retailers other stores. Although small, it does have several lady's fashion stores, as well as an art exhibition studio on the top floor. The basement has a Village Vanguard which sells many silly housing goods and other strange objects. Next to that is Momo's Milk, which is a rather large candy store that also dabbles in hilarious costume and party supplies. The ground floor has the second Starbucks in the downtown area. Location 片町2-2-5: This building is diagonal from the McDonald's in Katamachi. It houses the Starbucks on its ground floor. M'za M'za Official Website M'za, or the Meitetsu M'za, is a department store with a few more stores than just clothing. Although they do have several stores for lady's fashion, and a Comme Ca store which sells both men's and women's fashion, they also have a few housing stores. For example, the ground floor has a MUJI, and the second floor has a Franc Franc. The basement level also has a few expensive grocery stores, as well as some small cafes, restaurants, and bakeries. Location 武蔵町15-1: M'za is located directly across from Omicho Market, about halfway between Kanazawa Station and the Katamachi area. Forus Forus Official Website This shopping center has a great mix of stores, all arranged throughout the seven floors. There is both men's and women's fashion stores, an alternative sports store, GAP, and several other smaller clothing stores. There is also a musical instrument store on the 5th floor. The 6th floor has a great selection of restaurants. The 7th floor is a nice movie theater, which shows the latest releases and is capable of showing 3D. Location 堀川新町3-1: Just outside the East Exit of Kanazawa Station. The parking garage is located directly behind the Forus building. An elevator connects the parking garage to the building. Housing Apita Nitori Tokyo Interior Electronics Yamada Denki Tsutaya Geo Entertainment Kanazawa boasts several entertainment venues unique to other areas of Ishikawa. Although the city lacks large, open-areas, it provides several outlets for a great night out. Here's a fun fact. According to the June 1, 2010 census of Kanazawa, there are 458,856 people living within the 467.7 km2 of the city. Within those same boundaries, according to a similar census conducted six year prior, there exist 1,909 establishments described as, "restaurants, bars, etc." That means there is at least one restaurant/bar for every 240 people in Kanazawa. A standard for comparison looks at how many restaurants are available per 100 people. Thus, Kanazawa's rate is .42 restaurants per 100 people (approx.). That is above Washington, D.C. (0.4) and San Francisco (0.36), two of the highest restaurant per capita cities in the United States. There are a lot of places to see, and here are a few places to get a jumpstart. Night Clubs Many of the night clubs in Kanazawa feature hip-hop, but there is some variety to the events offered by the smaller venues. Listed below are the most popular clubs in downtown Kanazawa. Keep in mind that prices will vary dramatically. Also, if you are female, prices will almost always be half. 8-hall 8-hall Official Site 8-hall is the largest club in Kanazawa. It mainly features hip-hop events, but sometimes has dance events, rap, electronic, and other events. Weekend events range from 2,000 yen to 5,000 yen (including one drink). Other events may be significantly cheaper, but also significantly less popular. 8-hall features a medium-sized dance floor, sizable bar, and a second, smaller dance floor. This second dance floor is sometimes converted to 8-hall Half if there is no event planned for 8-hall. Location 片町1-6-10 ブラザービル 2F From The Scramble, walk to the nearest Sunkus convenience store. The entrance to 8-hall is directly next to Sunkus. 8-hall Half 8-hall Official Site 8-hall Half is the hybrid club affiliated with 8-hall. It sounds exactly like what you would expect: 8-hall cuts itself in half to host a smaller event. There is a small dance floor with a few seating areas. The bar staff is generally much smaller and less experienced. The DJ setup is very intimate with the dance area. Some events are free. Expect more subgenres of music here, like trance, trip-hop, and even special dance events. Location 片町1丁目６－１０ ブラザービル２階 Although it shares the exact same address as 8-hall, you will need to enter the building from an alternate entrance. Instead of using the door next to Sunkus, you must walk a meter more toward the fruit stand. There is a narrow passage between the buildings with several tobacco vending machines to the right. Follow this path until you see a flight of stairs to the left. You may use the stairs or the elevator. This is also how you get to Manier, which is on the 4th floor. Manier Manier Official website Manier is a popular club in Kanazawa. Like most other clubs in Kanazawa, it mainly features hip-hop. However, there are some events geared toward different genres of music. Manier features two different dance floors (usually one main floor and a more relaxed floor). Prices range from 1500 yen to 4500 yen. Location 石川県金沢市片町1-6-10　ブラザービル 4F Near The Scramble, head toward the nearest Sunkus. The entrance to Manier is down a narrow pathway just after Sunkus and directly before a small fruit vendor. Walk down the passage until you see a staircase and an elevator on your left. Manier is on the 4th floor, while 8-hall Half is on the 2nd floor. It is about one minute from The Scramble. After Hours After Hours Official Website After Hours usually hosts hip-hop events. The cover can range from a reasonable 1500 yen to a ridiculous 5000 yen. There are two areas to the club, including the main dance area and a smaller room for a more relaxed vibe. Location 片町１－３－３３ドゥーア柿木畠B1F One way to go to After Hours is to start from McDonald's. You should walk down the main sidewalk in front of McDonald's and further away from The Scramble, toward the Korinbo 109 area. Once you reach the end of the overhang at the first alley along that road, turn right. Keep following this small road until you see After Hours on the right. It will be a flight of stairs leading down to the basement level. It takes about 5 minutes walking from McDonald's. Double Double's Official Website Double is one of the strangest clubs in Kanazawa. It definitely offers the most variety of music and events, but is very hard to predict. The crowd at this club is generally much younger than the clubs. The dance floor is much smaller here, but offers a unique atmosphere. Prices range from about 500 yen to 3000 yen. Location 片町2-8-3 香ビル1F Double may be a little harder to find than the other clubs. From McDonald's, cross the street and head toward Sunkus. Keep walking until you reach the next street, which runs along Korinbo 109. There is a man-made stream along the right side. Walk down this street very briefly until you come to a large intersection (about 10 meters from the main road). Take the most narrow street, which should be diagonal from your position. Double is on the right side. There is a large parking lot to the left. Beta Lounge This tiny club usually hosts free events. The music ranges from house, electronic, and hip-hop to series of other genres not offered at the bigger clubs. The dance floor is small, like the rest of the club. Location Behind Labro, close to the back side of Sunkus on Katamachi, near Korinbo 109. Karaoke Downtown Kanazawa has all of the biggest karaoke places in Ishikawa. The big three are located very close to one another. Côte d'Azur Website: http://www.cotedazur.jp/branch/detail/10107.html Location: 片町1-4-10 Very easy to find. It is partway between The Scramble and McDonald's along the main road. This is a popular karaoke place. There are 41 rooms. 1: Holidays include the days before a holiday. 2: You must make a reservation by 18:00 to qualify. Shidax Website: http://g.pia.co.jp/kshop/62647 Location: 片町1-5-20　Shidax will pop right out if you are on The Scramble. It is next to Mr. Donuts. This place is huge. It has 70 rooms. Big Echo Website: http://www.clubdam.com/app/leaf/beShopLeaf.do?shopCode=200404150027 Location: 片町2-21-27オーロラビル1F Big Echo is directly across the street from Sunkus near The Scramble. There are 22 rooms in this shop. 1: Holidays include the days before a holiday. 3: All prices listed are for members only. There is a one-time membership fee to be paid upon registration. Rates will otherwise be more expensive than listed. Movie Theaters Forus 7F Website: http://www.aeoncinema.co.jp/kanazawa/ Location: Inside of Forus, outside of the east exit from Kanazawa Station. 7th floor. Hours: 9:00 - 23:00 every day Rates 1: Please consult the '''Member Cards' table within this section for details.'' 2: These discounts may not be combined with any other special discount (for one person). Korona World (Apita Town) Website: http://www.korona.co.jp/WorldTop/knz/index.asp Location: 金沢市無量寺第ニ土地区画整理事業地内21街区 *4 km EAST of Kanazawa Station *1.6 km EAST of Ishikawa Kencho Hours *Weekdays: 9:30 - 2:00 A.M. *Fridays and Days before Holidays: 9:30 - 5:00 A.M. *Saturdays: 7:30 - 5:00 A.M. *Sundays and Holidays: 7:30 - 2:00 A.M. Rates1 1: These discounts may not be combined with any other special discount (for one person). SATY (Kanazawa) Website: http://www.warnermycal.com/cinema/kanazawa/ Location: 金沢市福久2丁目58番地 *15 minute walk from the Morimoto Station on the Hokuriku JR Line. *On the Route 8 highway. Hours *Every day: 10:00 - 21:00 *Appreciation Day (20th and 30th): 9:00 - 21:00 Rates 1: Discounts may not be combined. Internet Cafe Cyber Freaks Website: http://www.freaks.ne.jp/kanazawatakayanagi/page1.html Location: There are several of these shops around Kanazawa, but only one downtown. It is near The Scramble, just next to Mr. Donuts. It is somewhat small, but has two storeys. 1: Please add 105 yen per 15 minutes if you are using a Private Room or a Game Room. Also the rate changes to 350 yen per 30 minutes if you have a guest with you. Seattle's Best You should know what to expect here. It is an American company, now owned by Starbucks. But the store in Katamachi is unique in some respects. The cafe is not closed-off, so it is not an internet cafe in the likes of Cyberfreaks. However, it does offer free public wifi. Not only that, but it has 35 seats and a meeting room, just in case you need to set up something. Website: http://www.seattlesbest.com/ Location: 片町1-5-24, APAホテル金沢中央店 1F *Near The Scramble, close to Mr. Donuts Hours Sunday - Thursday: 7:00 - 21:00 Friday, Saturday, Holidays: 7:00 - 22:00 Precision Sports Round 1 This place offers quite a lot of entertainment, all in one place. They have a lot to offer: *Bowling *Tennis *Soccer *Batting cages *Badminton *Tennis *Pitching *Table tennis *Arcade *Karaoke *Darts *Kickboxing *Mechanical bull *Frisbee *Putt-putt golf *Virtual golf *Rolling skating *Fishing pond *...and a lot more Website: http://www.round1.co.jp/shop/tenpo/ishikawa-kanazawa.html Location: 金沢市横川6丁目120-1 *Route 157 intersection of Yokogawa Minami (横川南) *Take bus 9 to the Fushimi Bridge bus stop (伏見橋, fushimibashi). 5 minute walk after the stop. Hours *Monday - Friday, Days before holidays: 10 AM - 6 AM *Saturday: 6 AM - 6 AM *Sunday, Holiday: 6 AM - 6 AM Rates The rates at Round 1 differ upon which activities you choose to do. Many different rates apply depending upon membership level, etc. They have a large outline of their pricing system on their website here: http://www.round1.co.jp/shop/tenpo/ryokin/ishikawa-kanazawa-r.html Studying Japanese in Kanazawa Classes * Ishikawa Foundation for International Exchange: Ishikawa Japanese Studies Center Japanese classes taught by experienced instructors. Scheduled classes with 7 levels as well as private lessons are available.' Tuition charged.' ' Location:' 4F Rifare Bldg. 1-5-3 Hon-machi Kanazawa (a 5 min. walk from Kanazawa Station East Exit) ' TEL:' 076-222-5931 ' URL:' http://www.ifie.or.jp/english/j-education/class_ifie/index.html * Ishikawa International Exchange Lounge Japanese classes taught by volunteers. Beginner and intermediate level classes available. Free, but you may have to buy materials. Held Monday thru Saturday. They also offer a variety of culture classes. ' Location:' 1-8-10 Hirosaka, Kanazawa ' TEL:' 221-9901 ' URL:' http://ifie.or.jp/japan/facilities/lounge/lounge_kouza.html Japanese Conversation Rooms * Flat Okuwa Flat Okuwa gives you a chance to learn about Japan's culture and lifestyle habits through chats in Japanese. Here you can study the Japanese indispensable to various situations in your daily life in Japan. ' Free.' Dates held: 2nd and 4th Saturday of every month 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM Location: Okuwa City Municipal Housing Assembly Hall (Okuwa-machi, Kanazawa) TEL: 220-2522 URL: http://www2.kief.jp/ * Japanese Language Assistance Because of its promixity to Kanazawa University, participants are mainly study abroad students. The conversation room allows participants to use Japanese by participating in local events as well as though various types of plans, and deepens interaction between the participants and Japanese residents of Kanazawa. Dates held: 4th Saturday of every month, 1:30 PM - 3:00 PM Location: Ishikawa International Students House Study Room (Mori no Sato, Kanazawa) ' TEL: '''220-2522 '''URL:' http://www2.kief.jp/ Speaking Partners * Japanese Speaking Partners Japanese volunteers can help you improve your Japanese through casual conversation. Free. Dates held: Every Friday 2:00 PM - 4:00 PM ' Location:' 2F Rifare Bldg. 1-5-3 Hon-machi, Kanazawa (at the Kanazawa International Exchange Foundation) Banking Medical Care Groups and Clubs Useful links *''Google Map'': This map was created by a few JETs in the area. It labels and locates many venues, including restaurants, izakayas, bars, shopping areas, etc. Very thorough!